dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Mr. Popo
Deity? Where is it stated that he is, in fact, a deity? --Andrelvis 01:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) "Arguably the oldest character? Seems unlikely, considering that Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Buu, and probably Babidi are all millions of years old. 16:05, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree. My guess would be that Elder Kai is the oldest, but even that is just speculation. I've removed that claim from the article. -- nonoitall 22:47, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Strongest Character? I heard that Mr. Popo was the strongest character in the series. I mean he is rather fast and he trained both Trunks and Goten without trouble but is he really that powerful? Imortality is a curse. 19:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how powerful he is, but considering the stature of end-series characters like Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Omega Shenron (or even the end-''DBZ'' characters), I'd say Mr. Popo has a ways to go in terms of being the strongest character in the series. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 19:40, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I thought, he might just be extremely resiliant to damaga and fast. Imortality is a curse. 21:28, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Jynx Picture? Why is there a Jynx picture on the article it is stupid and truly has nothing to do with Dragon Ball. Mr. Popo was made way before pokemon even started so there should be no reason for the picture to be on the article. - Slayer25769 Because of the controversy....DUH --Silver Sinspawn controversy or not i think it's stupid, And mr.popo looks stupid now all because of one person say's it's racist i'm black and i think mr.popo should stay black i believe my own kind should grow the hell up ::yeah some people need to get a grip sometimes. It is just a cartoon stop looking at it so deeply and enjoy it. I'm black and I don't really have a problem with mr.popo. That and changing a character so drastically is kinda dumb. They could have at least attempted to make it not so poorly edited.Darthwin 13:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought he was Indian 15:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Blue Mr.Popo CW4kids version has him blue and smaller.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KIk47527MA[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 04:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, dear Kamisama! They have done it again! With these changes, one can wonder who the racists really are... Holothurion 10:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I had to come back for this... Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to bring this to your attention: :*''Dragon Ball Z Kai'': Normal Mr. Popo vs. 4Kids Mr. Popo :*''Mega Man Powered Up'': Japanese Oilman vs. International Oilman : :This cannot be a coincidence. : :That is all. 08:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :This is where we facepalm at society 15:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I saw that episode on 4Kids too, I turned to my brother and said " Why the #%@& is Mr. Popo blue?" Thank god I watch the Nicktoons version. It actually doesn't suprise me, everyone who knows anime KNOWS 4Kids is infamous for their near mindscreamingly unintelligent uber-usage of editing. I for one started watchig DBZ when it was on Cartoon Network when I was around like 7 and sure he was bluish to begin with but they were smart enough to know how stupid that was and let the crazieness walk out the door. Hahaha. As a matter of fact Cartoon Network also let more blood show up in the show than any other station would for a 7 year old and it didn't bother me one bit. Coming home from school and watching this show was the highlight of my days and part of my childhood really, from the Saiyans all the way to Buu I was there for it all.*Sigh* How I miss the 1995-2003 TV years. Marx Wraith 03:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Really, when a white guy appear in a TV show they don't color him blue. So why doing this to Mr. Popo?? As Holothurion said: "one can wonder who the racists really are..."? -> 4kids. Jeangabin666 08:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep 4Kids, who doesn't have something unkind to say about them. Admittably Nicktoons does edit stuff out or change some of the more violent stuff but that is understandable with today's censorship standards. They are still the preferred one to watch because...well 4Kids is just nutty and the fact that Nicktoons didn't make Mr. Popo blue just shows you who edits intelligently. Marx Wraith 00:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I have witnessed several times that this page got vandalised by some anonymous user or users. Could we lock the page, so only the registered users can make edits? - 13:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Kill You. Jeangabin666 13:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Once again, this page keeps getting vandalised repeatedly. Action needs to be taken. - 00:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Done. If this is ever necessary in the future for another page, let me know directly on my talk page, since I may not be following that article. 08:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :You've blocked the talk page but not the main article page. Jeangabin666 08:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Debut By the way, let's also note that Popo makes his debut in Episode 124 - Temple Above the Clouds in the anime. - 15:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC)